


your lucky colour

by Who Shot AR (akerwis)



Series: Warehouse [2]
Category: Cal Leandros - Thurman
Genre: Brothers, Coney Island, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-16
Updated: 2009-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-04 11:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akerwis/pseuds/Who%20Shot%20AR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>with thanks to Neil Gaiman.</p>
    </blockquote>





	your lucky colour

**Author's Note:**

> with thanks to Neil Gaiman.

We were at Coney Island, me for some hardcore hotdog eating and Niko because I was going. There wasn't really too much to do this time of year; the dead of winter isn't exactly prime time for going to the amusement park. Not really prime time for hotdogs, either, but there was a place that had good ones even when it was around freezing and even spending an hour and a half on the subway wouldn't deter me.

Niko suffered all of this with good grace, and even got some grading done on the train. We ate--or I did, and made an extra show of relishing it whenever he made a mystery meat comment. It was all kind of out of season, and maybe a little forced on both our parts, but it wasn't bad. The Coney dogs were great.

There was one of those automatic fortune-tellers near the hotdog place, and I dragged Niko over to it. C'mon, it'll be like _Big_, weak cracks like that, so it felt more like old times. I put in a couple coins, it waved its robotic arms around inside its plexiglass box, and it spit out a piece of paper.

_Your lucky number is two. Your lucky color is dead. Motto: Fidelitate Coniuncti._


End file.
